


Carry On

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, barlowen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary and Mark are talking about the future record</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes :)

Gary and Mark were sitting backstage at the Jonathan Ross Show. Together with Howard they’ve already done their little promo video for the European tour dates. As Gary spoke his lines Mark was blatantly staring at him (as he did most of the time during the interviews actually). As they were already suited and booted all in black they had some spare time and didn’t need anything to do. Howard made a photo of his two band mates which Gary posted on Twitter saying they are ready for TV. Howard then suddenly disappeared without telling anything to his friends. But assuming it was Gary’s birthday that day both Mark and Gary thought he was preparing some nice present.  
As Gary and Mark found themselves alone in the room Gary sat on one of the three chairs. Without prompting Mark sat on his lap and put his hands around him. It was their usual way of spending time with one another which included a lot of touching, hugging and kissing. It started as soon as Take That was formed back in the days, all the members were very touchy feely to each other and never thought it was wrong or unhealthy. So it lasted through the years and even 25 years later it was so pleasant for them to hold each other.  
Gary’s hands were around Mark’s waist and he held him gently but tightly while his younger mate put one of his palms on Gary’s neck and playfully stroke his hair with the other.  
“Birthday boy, here he is”, Mark said with a sweet smile looking Gary in the eyes.  
“Oh yes, and waiting for his presents, mind you”, Gary replied narrowing his eyes.  
“Well, I’ve already given you one so I have no more of them”, Mark said with fake sorrow, “maybe just one kiss left”.  
“OK, that will do for now”, answered Gary with a charming smile which always sent shivers down his band mate’s spine and which he loved so much. Mark softly stroke Gary’s cheek and lent to kiss him on the lips. Both of them enjoyed the kiss for a couple of minutes, holding each other as close as they could.

“D’ you know Gaz”, Mark said seriously some time later, “The tour hasn’t started yet but I’m already horrified by the thought about the time after it”.  
“Yeah, me too. I hate the tour blues mate”, Gary replied.  
“Yep, but I mean… Will the break until next record be long?”, Mark started to say with some uncertainness, “I know we’ll be tired after the tour and will have some time to rest… But it has been such fun making this album and spending time with you and Howard. I really hope it won’t take us another four years to write new material”, he managed a weak smile in the end.  
Gary’s face shone with excitement. “Oh God, Marky, that’s what I’ve been thinking about too! I don’t need major breaks after the tour, actually we’ll have enough rest for two months in the summer before the gigs in Europe. And we can start writing new songs, like… next week?”  
“Next week? Hell yeah!”, Mark exclaimed happily. “Thank you Mr Barlow, I love you so much”, he said and hugged his friend tightly.  
“Love you more Marky”, Gary replied stroking his band mates’ back. Their cheeks were pressed to one another and the embrace was very pleasant and comfortable.

“I’ve got something to show you, by the way”, said Mark after a while, slightly pulling away from the hug but keeping his hands on Gary’s shoulders.  
“I bet you do!”, Gary answered squeezing Mark’s bum.  
“No, some songs ideas!”, Mark laughed.  
“Oh, this!”, Gary said with a cheeky smile. “Would like to see it too, of course. But where is Howard, by the way, when we need him? I hope he’s not against the idea of writing new stuff and being together all the time again”.  
“Yeah, let’s have our fingers crossed!”, exclaimed Mark and the pair laughed happily. They both knew there was no worry that Howard wouldn’t like to go in for the new record straight after the tour. Without doubt Howard could be called the most faithful Take That fan. He was so upset when they broke up in 1996 and was so eager to start it all over again in 2005. When Jason left the band Howard immediately agreed to carry on as a trio, adding to Gary and Mark “I’ll kill ya both if you say no and decide to go solo”, which was of course only partly a joke.  
Besides, Howard got quite bored when they were not recording or gigging, after spending some time with the family, traveling and some DJing he had no idea how to occupy himself. And he loved Mark and Gary and their company as much as they loved his, so yes, he definitely will be glad to start writing again next week.  
“So where is our BV singer?”, Gary asked loudly with a broad smile. “We need to tell him some exciting news!”  
“Let’s go and find him! He couldn’t have escaped too far”, suggested Mark. He stood up off his friend’s lap and took Gary’s hand in his. Thus holding hands they went out of the room to find their third band member.


End file.
